Harry Potter and the Family of The Demon King
by Psychlone
Summary: Harry's has Hermione pregnant, her parents hate him, but Voldemort's dead, he is gaining incredable strength and all the love he could want, then a strange american comes to town with his famaly...
1. Life Is Looking Up

_Harry Potter And The Family Of The Demon King_ Ch. 1: Voldemort's Last Stand 

This is an au for the sixth book of Harry Potter. I have converged two stories, my own creation 'The Mistress And The Servant' and J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Expect some ways to cast magic and a new definition of evil.

Harry was lying in bed with a lightly snoring Hermione Granger resting her head on his bare chest. They had been having intercourse for a while, and Hermione was pregnant, Harry had no clue of what to do. His kid was a month and a half already, Voldemort was still at large and growing even more powerful, and there was no way Hermione was going to give birth over a vacation. Only he and Hermione knew, even Dumbledore was clueless to this, teen pregnancy for a prefect/honor student isn't common or looked highly upon.

Harry carefully slipped out of his bed and got dressed in his nightclothes. He walked down to the kitchen on the first floor from the third in the 'House of Black'. His thoughts whirled around what kind of punishment they would get for expressing their love, from his aunt and uncle, Hermione's parents, and even Dumbledore would be scrapping for a place to punish them.

He was met in the kitchen, by none other than; Dumbledore sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water, "Come sit Harry, I think there is something on your mind."

Harry sat at the table across from Dumbledore with scared aura around him. "What is troubling you Harry, you can tell me."

"Something wonderful yet terrible has happened."

"What is it, I might be able to help?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, it's not like Hermione is pregnant." He gave a chuckle than his features hardened as he noticed Harry's lack of comfort at that analogy. "She is pregnant… with your child?"

Harry gave a curt nod and looked away from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's features softened again as he began to think of the great combination of the two would make. "I think that is only wonderful, how long has she been pregnant?"

"A month and a half, our fist time in mid-July."

"So the baby will be born by mid-March? I will make a note of it and help the two of you out as much as possible."

Harry gave a smile and they heard light footsteps at the door to the kitchen; it was Hermione. She walked next to Harry was instantly placed in his lap. She was a little nervous with Dumbledore present, but Harry was explaining things to her. "Really?"

"Yes, but we need to get you registered." Harry told his Hermione.

"Registered for what?" Dumbledore was wondering how many secrets they kept from him.

"An ani-magus. One year we made a polyjuice potion and I was accidentally turned into a cat-human, remember? Now I can transform into a cat person at will." She transformed into a cat person, still on Harry's lap, she felt lighter in cat form, and more graceful. She looked more feminine than cat-like, like an erotic sex goddess, she was still developing, and so was her cat side.

They had all come to the 'House Of Black' by the first of July, then Harry and Hermione got closer each day, then on the fifteenth they had their first time. They were mated, that is animal and demon marriage, by Hermione biting Harry's nape, leaving a bruised bite mark that would eventually become nearly white skin.

Luna was here, and was slowly becoming less-trance-like, thanks to Ron, her new boyfriend. She is actually a real party girl, when she has enough wine; she went for Hermione and Harry _and_ Ron **_and_** Ginny all at once the last time she had some wine when the house was empty. Needless to say, Hermione, after biting Harry, was very protective over her Harry.

"You two are just full of surprises, I see that you marked Harry." He pointed to the bite mark on the nape of Harry's neck. Dumbledore saw how uncomfortable they were on that subject. "Worried about your sixth year?"

"Kind of, just with me being… you know."

"We were hoping if we could have a dorm to ourselves or something." Harry completed.

Dumbledore was in thought, thinking for a way to help the two kids, especially with Hermione's growing stomach. "I can't treat you two any differently, even if the circumstances are changed. But if you can make room larger than actually is, can't we make stomach look smaller than it actually is?"

Harry and Hermione were really grateful, that he gave the idea. "I can't help you when McGonagall finds out. But, I know a portrait you can hide in, we can say you found it, but you must stay in your respective rooms for a week or so for show."

"I didn't think so." Harry said as he started through the door after Hermione.

"We will have a place to ourselves even in school tomorrow! I can't wait." Hermione was excited about going to school and having the same room as Harry.

"I can, especially when you get bigger." Harry said and placed a hand on Hermione's stomach.

"Ugh." Hermione said with ample distaste for what the Slytherins would say when they noticed. She made a startling revelation about her time in Hogwarts. "What if my parents want me for Christmas, or when we get off the train, together, what will they say or do?"

"I think at that time, I should start to run." Harry was half serious about running.

"They will not touch you or our kid!"

"I think we should live her, with Kreacher gone and Sirius's mother being scared off, it would be very quiet for us. We could even enlist help of Dobby to keep this place up."

"How could we keep paying him without a jobs of our own, we also need baby stuff, and things for food and cleaning things to clean the house."

"You forgot the massive amount of money Fred and George make."

"How is that going to help us?"

"I am a partner for them, with my winnings in the Tri-Wizarding tournament. I get monthly installments for one third of all profit that doesn't go to research and development, payrolls, paying for supplies, or the rent."

"How much is that?" she was very skeptical.

"A six figure salary in galleons. This month was about six hundred thousand."

Hermione almost choked on the air that she was breathing. "How!"

"They are packed nearly all the time, with twenty-four hour store hours, not closed on Sunday, they make a lot of cash."

"I won't be able to sleep much with the moaning going on next door." Hermione said as they passed Ron and Luna's door on the third floor.

"I don't want to think about _them_." Harry said sitting at his desk and turning on the laptop he got over the summer and heard Hermione do the same to the one she already had on the desk close to his. "What are you doing?"

"I am just going to read some of my e-books until morning."

"Which one?"

"I am going to read _Bitten_ by Kelley Armstrong. The sci-fi romance you gave me." (That is a real book, it is really good, its about a werewolf girl, so if you like that sort of thing; read it. It is heinous!)

"I thought that was good book."

"I forgot that you read it. What are you doing?"

"Some math for budget and some other things. I have the Black fortune, the Potter fortune, and a hefty salary from Fred and George's shop, we are frickin' rich."

"'We'?"

"Yeah, you think I am going to abandon you?"

Hermione gave a warm smile and wheeled her chair over to sit next to Harry to see him work. Soon the sun was coming up and the two eventually had somehow come to have sex during the night. "Morning beautiful."

"Harry, it is awfully early to wake up, come back to bed." She said to him as she rolled over to reveal her naked body when he got dressed.

"You have to see this, I am going to drop-kick them." Harry snickered out.

"Harry!" Hermione's mouth was open with shock.

"Hey, we don't get any sleep last night, then they don't get to sleep in!"

Hermione couldn't disagree with that logic and climbed into her bathrobe. They walked to the door that led to Luna and Ron's content snoring behind it. Harry carefully opened the door and slinked to the side Ron was sleeping on. "Bonsai!" Harry yelled as he jumped and landed his butt in-between the two, his head on Ron's chest, pinning the sheets under his head, and his legs bounced off Luna, taking the sheets off her body.

"What the fuck Harry?" Luna yelled at Harry as she registered she was naked and completely visible.

Ron was still recovering.

"Wakey, wakey." Harry said as Hermione held her sides with laughter.

Ron shoved Harry off of them and onto the floor. "What the hell do you think you are doing to us, giving us a heart attack?"

"You two were moaning all night, we didn't get any sleep, and so you don't get to sleep in."

Hermione had her arms crossed and was leaning against the doorframe as Ron and Luna took pillows to Harry's head. "Alright! I'll leave!" Harry went and took Hermione's arm; they were going to take a 'bath'.

Hermione and Harry ate some of Molly Weasley's eggs and with Dumbledore who was reading the 'Daily Prophet' and having some coffee. "Who are you getting to Hogwarts? Are you taking the train?" Harry asked after swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

"I will go by floo powder to my office, Harry."

"Do we know the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is?" Hermione asked putting her fork down not really hungry.

"Hermione…" Harry said hinting at her 'condition'.

"He is right Hermione, you really should eat." Dumbledore was telling her now. "I have re-hired Remus Lupin."

"Sick!" Harry was happy that they would get a good teacher this year.

Hermione was now slowly turning cat to eat all of her food and you could see her ears slightly poking through her head. Her head shifted upwards and everyone stared at her as she sniffed the air and her eyesight turned to the kitchen door where there stood a girl going onto her first year with long straight brunet hair.

"Dumbledore, who is she?" Harry stared at the little girl.

"There is another, Harry." Hermione said as she sniffed again.

"How does she know that?" Molly asked amazed.

"We made a poly juice potion one year and she had an accident." Ron said as he comes in the opposite door with Luna and Ginny.

"Sasha, come here. These are the people who own the house." Dumbledore said to the little girl as everyone watched. "Where is your sister, Sadie?"

On cue a girl about year younger than his sister came in, she had dark crimson eyes and chocolate brown hair that went down to his back.

"Whoa, look at her eyes." Ron said as Hermione and Luna stared at the girl, she had girlish features and fangs that could cut through steel.

The girls thought she was cute, Ron was intent on finding out how she got those eyes, and Harry was trying to talk to Sasha, who wasn't getting any attention.

"How old are you?"

Sasha stared at Harry weirdly. "How could he be the one to be connected to Voldemort? He is not even stronger than I am!" she said to Dumbledore.

Everyone looked at the girl like she had two heads. "Sasha that is very impolite, what would your father say if he heard you talking about Harry like that?" Dumbledore scolded the girl.

Sasha pouted a little and turned to Harry, I am sorry for being belligerent."

"Hermione she has a vocabulary to rival yours!" Harry said as he registered what she said. "Oh, I am not offended, younger kids are known for their bluntness."

"Who are their parents?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"Their parents are, two sixth years in Hogwarts. They will pick them up after they get sorted, the four of them get a dorm to themselves, next to the portrait." He whispered that last part.

"They get their own dorm?" Molly asked cleaning some dishes. "Why is that?" she overheard

Dumbledore had an odd expression on his face; fear. "Um…uh." Dumbledore couldn't answer.

Hermione had to take one for the team this time. "Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you for a minute, outside this room?"

The girls walked out and Harry looked at Dumbledore who was now sweating. "Can I have some help and be allowed to floo powder to the Gryffindor common room, or can I at least go hide?"

"Yes, you may, Ron, can you go get Harry's luggage?"

Ron disappeared out the door and appeared pushing Harry's luggage. "I am moving as fast as I can." Ron urged out, they could hear Hermione stalling, knowing what Ron's mother would do.

They got into the fireplace and flooed it to the tower. Dumbledore etched a note saying it was alright for Harry to floo powder up to the tower. "Go now!" Dumbledore said handing him the note.

"**_What!"_** came Mrs. Weasley's yell as Hermione couldn't stall anymore. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET IN HERE!"

Harry was already at the tower met by Dobby, who was cleaning the common room.

"Harry Potter?" came his weak, almost afraid voice.

"Yes, sorry about all the dust and grime." He handed Dobby the note from Dumbledore.

"Its alright Harry Potter sir, may I ask what is so urgent that you need to hide here?"

"Um, Ron's mother is on the war path from what me and Hermione did."

Dobby snapped his fingers and all the grime came off the Carpet and Harry and crammed up into the fireplace. "What exactly did young Harry Potter do?" he leaned forward, eager for the answer.

Harry sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Dobby, just call me 'Harry'."

"Alright, 'Harry', what did you and Miss Granger do?"

"I got Hermione pregnant." Harry mumbled out, but Dobby's sharp ears caught it all.

"You…you…are going…to be…a…a…fa-father?"

Harry nodded and sighed. "We get our own dorm room on the staircase, Dumbledore knows, but Ron's mother is out to skin me alive, we are only sixteen."

Dobby continued his cleaning and started to hum a strange song. "Did you hear about the rumors of letting two under-aged students into Hogwarts?"

"I met them, one girl named Sasha, and another girl named Sadie. Sadie has crimson eyes and long brown hair, Sasha has rich brown eyes and hair."

"Oh, I know their parents."

"You do?"

"I just met them the other day, they told me about their kids when I said I knew you and now I can see where they are."

"Hey Dobby, I was wondering, what would you think to be a house elf for the 'House Of Black' during the summer? It is a big house and I need help keeping it up with Hermione. I can pay you."

Dobby looked up at the ceiling as if to think. "How much?"

"Thirty galleons a week, and three hot meals a day with a warm bed in a room all to your own?"

Dobby grinned, "Deal."

Harry grabbed his trunk and opened it for his Laptop. He started to type up something, an e-mail to Hermione's wireless laptop.

_Hey Hermione,  
Just wondering how things are going there? How mad is Molly, and does Ron and Luna know yet? Write back real soon, so I don't die from anxiety._

_Love Harry_

He got a reply minutes later from Hermione;

_Harry,  
I am sorry I had drove you off with that, but I figure give her a year to cool off and she should be all right, I hope. She was about to wring your neck, as if I had no say in this, she was fuming, and yes, Ron and Luna now Know. They were asking me if I was going to keep the baby and if so; what to name it, what should we name it? Tell me when we get there, bye!_

Harry gave a heavy sigh and typed to surf the net to his favorite book sites. He had grown quite found of books ever since Hermione and him had confessed their feelings. (You want I can write a flashback on that, knowing me, it will be funny!)

He started to read some e-books waiting for the train to arrive. He was permitted to roam the halls, with Dobby of course, and he ran into Hagrid.

"'Arry! What r' you doing ere?"

"Harry got in trouble at the house with Mrs. Weasley." Dobby said with a snigger.

"'Arry! I am surprised at you, you are a good kid, what did you do?"

"You know Hermione?" Harry started. Hagrid nodded. "Well…"

Dobby jumped onto Hagrid's shoulder seeing Harry was uncomfortable with this. "He got Hermione pregnant and Mrs. Weasley just found out today." He whispered and by Harry's blush, anyone could see it was true.

"I really don' know what ter say, that is wonderful and bad all at once."

"Dumbledore knows, he is giving me and Hermione our own dorm together. If you could tell the teachers, but not let any student know, would be great, because it was all I could to tell Dobby."

"I would be honoured to spread the news. Anyone you don't want to know on the staff?"

"Snape."

Hagrid rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to follow, it was dark out and the train was about to arrive. Harry waited patiently for the train to completely dock before he even moved. "Oh Hagrid, I was wondering if you could take the trunk to the dorm room if you know it?"

"I know what one it is, I'll take care of it!" he called as he turned around to take care of the first years.

"Whoa!" Harry called as Hermione lunged at his back and latched onto his neck from Behind. "I missed you too." He grinned.

"Mrs. Weasley has calmed down, so you wont get killed when you come home."

"Yay for me." Harry heard the murmurs as people saw them on nearby the train and why he wasn't on it. "Lets talk about this later, lets head for the carriages."

"Did you hear? You-know-who has died at the hands to the demon king!" Harry heard Neveill say as he bounded to him with a 'Daily Prophet' that showed that the ministry found and identified the body as no one else's but Voldemort's.

Harry took the paper. The body showed huge claw marks of two different sizes and magical burns, but other than that the body was well intact. "Who or what could have done that! You would have to come straight out of hell for it that power!" he read on as they found the demon had taken all major death eaters into custody or killed them. The minor death eaters are now on the run from the police who thank this new powerful being.

Hermione kissed Harry and then left with a smile on her face. "One less thing to worry about!"

"My calendar just opened up for the next two years!" They started to walk to the carriages yet again with their friends. The DA was now only a minor club, death eaters are now on the ropes because of some new wizard, and Voldemort had died; life was looking up for Young Master Harry Potter.


	2. the Demon King

_Ch. 2: The Americans_

THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE LEMON! Don't like it, bite me! For those who are interested, it will be a Harry/Hermione. If you want my oc's to have one, tell me!

Harry was sitting at the Griffindore table with Hermione in his lap as he watched Sasha go up for her sorting. Once the hat was placed on her head, she made a face as if to keep the hat out of her mind.

"Stop blocking me, or I am placing you in Slytherin!" The hat yelled after four agonizing minutes.

Sasha gave a smirk and opened her mind to him. "Ravenclaw!"

Sadie went up to the hat and sat down as the hat was placed on her head. Her eyes looked at everyone and the hall went silent as they stared into her dark crimson eyes.

Sadie gave a smirk as she saw that nearly the entire hall was mesmerized by the most famous hint of her heritage. "Sadie, please don't do that." Dumbledore said, not really meaning it.

Sadie gave a toothy smile, showing off her fangs and closed his eyes. "Ravenclaw!"

Sadie got off and stood nearby her sister. "They don't look a thing alike." Hermione told Harry.

"Tarin!" Came McGonagall's call.

"Tarin?" Harry asked himself. "There is no one else up there.

The doors slammed open as a beautiful young woman and handsome young man came strolling in. The man was wearing black jeans and a tan cloak buttoned only at the neck with his arms in the sleeves, leaving his bare chest open for everyone to see his scars. He had dark black hair that covered his eyes and deep crimson eyes under the black mat.

The girl was wearing blue jeans and a black loose shirt that tightened around her chest. She had chocolate brown hair that reached down to her knees, put into a whip-like ponytail, and had baby blue eyes that showed she was a caring person.

"Sorry we are late, we were just um…" the girl tried to explain.

"Mom! Dad!" Sasha yelled as she ran straight into the man's legs, Sadie followed into the girl's.

"Hey have you guys been good?" The man asked as he knelt to stare Sadie in the face.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione and Harry said simultaneous.

"They don't look any older than we do!" Harry said as he stood up with Hermione.

"We are older than you think." The man told them ushering his kids to stand with the rest of the kids while they get sorted.

Dumbledore stood up to explain. "These are students from a school in America, transferring here for the year, they don't go by our sorting system so they are being sorted now. Tarin come here."

"Sure, just tell me if the kids were good?" Tarin said as he walked and sat on the stool.

"They were great, you are really good at raising your kids." Dumbledore gave him a warm smile.

"Does that mean you will watch them again, so Arda and I can actually go out?"

"Maybe, not on a school night, I hope."

"Griffindore!"

"Arda."

The girl, obviously Arda, sat on the stool and waited as the hat made its decision, She had her hand under her chin as she waited for the hat to search through her memories. "WHOA! You, my girl, are not so innocent!" Arda gave a smirk and a knowing stare at Tarin.

"Tonight." He mouthed out.

"Griffindore!"

"Enjoy your meal!" Dumbledore shouted as the food appeared on the tables. "Harry, Hermione, Tarin, and Arda can I see you up here?"

They all got up and crowded around Dumbledore's table to hear what was up.

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "Harry Hermione I heard the news from Hagrid and Dobby, I can't wait!"

Remus looked at Harry and Hermione weirdly, almost anger. "Sirius would be proud, so would your parents, Harry."

"We still need to tell my parents." Hermione wasn't too happy about the prospect of telling her parents about her being pregnant with Harry's child

"We can take care of that, right Minerva?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Consider it done, expect a reply mail from two very surprised parents."

"Ah about Tarin and Arda, they have something to offer you two Harry, Hermione. Meet him at the stairs, he will take you to your portrait and explain everything to you."

"Now go eat."

"Thanks Albus, we really appreciate this." Arda said and kissed Dumbledore on the cheek.

Back at the table, everyone found out what Arda was as she bite at Tarin's neck and sucked the blood from the wound she inflicted.

Draco slammed the edge of Tarin's plate, which was full with food, into Tarin's face. He began to growl menacingly.

"Is this," Draco pointed to Tarin's wife and kids, "The American way, or is your wife just a slut?" He sneered at Tarin.

Tarin stood up so quickly his chair flipped over and made spider cracks in the ground. He picked Draco up by his neck and showed him his fangs. "You ever come near my family again, and I will kill you!"

Dumbledore was behind Draco when Tarin lifted Draco; he was kicking at the air and clawing at his wrists. "Draco what did you do to upset Tarin?"

"What'd I do? He is going strangling me!"

"No, if I strangled you, you'd be dead by now."

"Tarin, drop him!" Arda stomped on the ground and pointed her finger to the floor.

"But…"

"No 'buts', drop the prick." She leaned in close to his ear. "Or we wont try the bed out tonight."

Tarin gave an unhappy snort and tossed Draco down to the other side of the table. "Guys, why don't you go with Tarin and Arda now." Dumbledore suggested.

The two lovers nodded and followed the strange couple to their dorms. Sasha and Sadie followed closely behind. "Albus you know what I want for what he said, get it from Ginny who sat next to me."

Dumbledore talked to Ginny and gave a smile as he looked at Draco who was rubbing his neck. "Draco one hundred points from Slytherin already? I will not have you insulting my students and their families like that. You guys are down to negative one hundred because of what you said."

Tarin was still pouting when he got to two portraits of old headmasters about seven feet apart, same size. "T-Tarin and Arda?" the middle one stuttered out.

"Yes now cut the crap Gin, what's the password?"

Theirs is 'Cattile'. I'll just let you in when we see you and you want in."

"Good. Let's go in my place." Arda said after placing a hand on Sadie's head.

The door swung open and it revealed a full first class apartment. "Whoa." Hermione uttered as she looked around the tile kitchen, hardwood family room, and carpeted bedrooms.

"Sasha, Sadie, bed." Tarin said.

"What? But lights out isn't for another hour!" Sasha argued.

"That is the school rule, not our rule." Arda fought as she began to push her to her room.

"But mom…"

"No, go!" Tarin ordered as Sasha climbed into her bed and pouted. Tarin shut her door and turned to the other kid's bedroom. Sadie was already in bed.

Arda moved next to Sadie and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night mom."

She did the same with Sasha.

"How did you get your kids? You can't be any older than us!" Hermione asked them as she saw that Sadie looked exactly like her father, but Sasha didn't look like either of the parents.

"Sasha was adopted, and Sadie is my birth daughter." Arda told them moving to the master bedroom.

"I figured that, Sadie looks a lot like Tarin, but Sasha doesn't look a thing like either of you." Harry told them as he looked at the muggle appliances.

"How old are you?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Um, I am twenty-five." Arda counted and looked at Tarin. "How old are you?"

"Uh…um…next question? I don't know, the first thing I knew about me was I have black hair and crimson colored eyes, I really don't know."

"Do you know your parents?" Arda tilted her head in questioning.

"Um all I know is that they were nobles of both demon and human race, and then I was made. I was taken from them when I was a baby and I met Arda, that is my life story."

"That would make you a half-demon!" Hermione didn't waste anytime screaming in surprise.

Tarin nodded and lay down on the bed, as his head rested in Arda's lap, she reacted by stroking his hair. "I am a Vampire as you both know, also a quarter demon." Arda told them and continued stroking Tarin's hair.

"You were human at first…" Tarin stated and started to purr at her touch.

"Um, after we mated I grew fangs and a tail." She lifted the back of her jeans and sighed as a black, furry tail wiggled out of the denim.

"I love that tail." Tarin said as he thought about all the good things about that tail. (PERVERTS! The tail doesn't do anything sexual, just that in my story, The Mistress and The Servant, he gets saved by that tail a couple of times.)

"Okay…Dumbledore said you wanted to talk to us about something?" Harry motioned for them talk.

"Well, Harry, I know who 'killed' Voldemort, a poser with my title. I am the King of Demons." Tarin was sitting up now and his cloak was slipped off his arms. "The mark is in the eyes."

"Wait, but the demon king is just an old legend." Hermione was skeptical about Tarin.

"I assure you, I am the real deal. I can prove it to you tomorrow, but we are enclosed tonight. The thing I want is for you, Harry, to flush him out, he is looking for you to kill you and drain the power Voldemort left you."

"You just want me?"

"No, Hermione, I need a strong binding curse, a decent plan, and a way to attract attention to Harry."

"Voldemort isn't exactly dead either. You help us catch the poser, we kill off old Voldy for you, deal?" Arda finished, her hand out to Harry.

"Deal." Harry shook her hand and when he pulled back there was a strange ring on his middle finger.

"Get into trouble, just rub the ring and you will become the wind for a half a minute." Tarin explained to the confused Harry. "Now out, it is time for bed." The lovers left and closed the door to the master bedroom, and Hermione just barely heard Arda's pleasant giggles from behind the door.

They entered the portal next to the one they left for one night alone, going to come up with a crazy story the next day.

_**Lemon cut out, e-mail me if you want the lemon sent to you. **_

The two lovers awoke to a knock on the portrait door and a voice from some one they both loathed; Snape's. "Potter, Granger, you are wanted in the Headmaster's office, now."

He walked away and they could hear him move away. "That does not sound good." Hermione groaned out in displeasure of the event.

"Think you might have screamed a little too loud?" Harry asked playfully.

Hermione gave a playful growl and kissed him. They got on a set of new clothes, clasped their hands, and walked to Dumbledore's 'office'. The staircase was already down and the two gulped, this was not a good occasion, and climbed the stone steps.

Dumbledore was sitting in chair behind his desk, and saw two heads turned so they couldn't see their faces, but they could tell on was female and the other was a male.

"Ah, Hermione and Harry. There are some people to see you."

The two people turned around and…(those who read this, you would kill me right now if I stopped!)…they were Hermione's parents. They ran and hugged Hermione, pulling her away from Harry, unintentionally at this time.

The two let go of their daughter and finally realized Harry was there, he was feeling and looking possessive of Hermione.

"Is this the Harry Potter kid?" Hermione's father asked.

Hermione nodded and the man came up to Harry, whose face hardened in reply. The man's fist came to collide with Harry's face, but a hand caught the fist.

"I wouldn't do that Herald, he is a wizard after all." Came Tarin's voice in front of Harry with his hand clasping the fist tightly.

"Daddy!" Hermione yelled as she saw what her father nearly did. "I am just as much of a problem in this as he is! I believe I am at fault in the first place, I am not exactly human…" she trailed as she realized what she had said and noticed her parents' expectant stare.

Tarin and Dumbledore were watching with slight amusement at the scene that was playing out.

Hermione sighed, but she was comforted by Harry's arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and tensed up her muscles as they and her bones melted away and reformed to make her alter figure. "We had made a poly juice potion, and I made a mistake." She explained s her arms crossed across her chest to rub her shoulders.

She changed back as her parents gawked at her. Her mother grabbed her wrist. "You are leaving and not coming back."

Another hand caught her mother's wrist and growled demonically, but Tarin was sitting in a chair and eating popcorn, looking smug, the hand had claws and was very powerful. "You will not take my Hermione." He snarled out and they could see fangs and his eyes had slits where his pupils should be, and they were tinged with crimson.

"YOUR Hermione?" the two parents said in disbelief.

Harry yanked her out of her parents' grip and held her to his chest as his mouth engulfed hers.

"He is coming into power soon, I wonder if I can help him." Tarin said to Dumbledore.

"I know you will be able to, I did this just to bring him into power, and to help the future…"

"Thanks."

Harry finally let go of Hermione's mouth and she came out looking drunk on the kiss. Her father reached for her again, but Harry bit the nape of her neck. "You can't take her now, I have marked her as mine!"

He began to lick up the blood that flowed from the bite marks. "Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should talk this out before someone ends up dead." Tarin stood up and pulled Harry and Hermione away from Hermione's parents to sit on the couch with Harry holding Hermione. Hermione's parents sat in two separate chairs on the opposite of the room.

The tension in the room increased when Arda and her kids entered the room. "That them?" Arda asked pointing to the glaring parents in the two chairs.

Tarin nodded. "They need to work something out right now, what is it that you came for?"

"Um the tryouts are today at lunch, just so you remember, we have to watch the kids and we have to tryout ourselves." Arda told him.

"Alright, I remember now, I will be there. Later." The door slammed shut. "So much to do, so little time to do it in."


End file.
